


In the Key of Snupin

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: lupin_snape, Drabble Collection, Fellatio, HP: EWE, Love/Not Love Challenge, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music plays an important part in our lives, and sometimes, our lives are set to a celestial music only the heart hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Key of Snupin

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Lupin_snape’s Love/Not Love Challenge (2012)   
> **Word Count:** 3 x 100  
>  **A/N:** Prompts: House of the Rising Sun; Afternoon Delight; and, Moonlight Serenade.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**House of the Rising Sun**

The soil was disturbed, the headstone shifted to the side. Drag marks tore through the new grass all around the grave. When Kingsley Shacklebolt saw whose name was carved there, he sent his Patronus to warn Harry Potter.

Harry sat a bedside, dabbing at a man’s brow. Words, sometimes murmurs, other times shouts, rose from the man’s lips. Harry listened, learning more than he ever expected. When the Patronus materialized, the man’s voice stilled, giving Harry hope.

_Harry, you were right! The grave’s been disturbed. I’ve got Aurors looking for Remus as I send this. Tell Snape we’ll find him._

~)*(~

**Afternoon Delight**

It took a month. Aurors and the public issued reports about Remus Lupin, all to no avail. Snape recovered from Nagini’s attack, Harry swallowed his anger, and the moon wax and waned.

Snape’s voice was silent after Kingsley’s Patronus, but his mind had sharpened and his writing grew legible. Slowly, the reports slowed to a trickle, yet they became more truthful, until one day, Rosmerta Floo-called with the best information: “Harry, love, stop by the Three Broomsticks. I’ve got someone here you’ll want to talk to.”

Harry Flooed right away. Plain as day, Remus sat wolfing down a bowl of stew.

~)*(~

**Moonlight Serenade**

Another month passed.

Harry spent his evenings with Severus and Remus, unless he was studying with Malfoy. The world slowly healed, as did Severus and Remus. That fact was brought home one night when Harry and Malfoy stumbled upon….

Severus Snape, head thrown back, was babbling. The firelight flickered over his face, showing him flushed, his eyes fluttering. A head bobbed, someone hummed, and Snape’s hips began rising.

Harry and Malfoy watched in awe as Snape—the most constrained man either of them knew—came undone under the mouth of Remus Lupin.

“Potter, I think they’ll be all right now.”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
